Scarlet Within Silver
by eifi
Summary: Eh... This is a SasuSakuNeji. Sakura and Neji are in love and when Neji proposes Sakura is overjoyed. Unfortunately her promise was forgotten and when the punishment for forgetting the promise comes, they will all be doomed. NejiSaku then SasuSaku1 sided
1. Prolouge

**Hello! Please review! This is the prolouge lol...

* * *

Prolouge**

This should have been the happiest day of her life.

The man she loved,

Her beloved,

Her soon to be betrothed,

Her dream love,

Hyuuga Neji,

Proposed to her,

If only she wasn't condemned this poor feeling,

This feeling caused by _him_

This feeling caused by her stupidness,

Her foolishness…

Suddenly, a tinge of regret consumed all thoughts, timidly trailing after it was guilt.

Guilt for feeling regret.

She loved him.

She knew he loved her.

It was as simple as that.

But oh no _he _wouldn't let it be simple would he?

That's why he had to do it…

He had to take her…

-

It was quiet.

For once it was peaceful and calm in the apartment of the very loved cherry blossom.

The young, beautiful woman who lived there was known for her extreme temper, like the Hokage herself, even more powerful than the Hokage even.

But the memories clinging on that day silenced her.

Her cheeriness was gone as soon as she woke.

She had been haunted by nightmares.

Where _he _had killed her loved ones.

-

She slowly and tiredly woke up.

'6 o' clock? Early.' She mused in her head. Although it wasn't filled with her usually laughter.

She slipped out of her bed, passing her black clothes.

Today everything felt ethereal, it felt as if…

As if today wasn't real.

She hurried to the shower and washed herself completely with a sad, blank expression on her face.

Ethereal was definitely the way to put it.

She finally finished showering and got to work making herself breakfast. Eating normally and too caught up with deep thoughts she didn't realise that there were no birds in her garden, no wind blowing, no nothing.

No sound from when she munched her cereals.

No sound when her hair passed her face as she slumped onto the chair.

No sound at all…

She still hadn't noticed.

_Are you scared?_

Her eyes widened.

_Are you scared?_

"W...Who's there!?" She shouted to thin air, her alarm and fear intensely magnified by those words.

_You are scared aren't you…_

_You haven't answered my question yet…_

Sakura's body shook slightly, but enough to notice her fear and discomfort.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!"

_Hush… _

_We have all the time in the world…_

_Don't be scared…_

"I…I'm not scared!" She shouted, still shouting to thin air, cursing herself for stuttering, barely noticing that there were no one outside of the window in the streets (this was a very popular and busy street of Konoha even when its 6am in the morning…) and no annoying remarks from the neighbours for shouting.

_Then why are you shivering..?_

_Are you cold…?_

Slowly, warm arms snaked themselves around her neck and her captors hands stopped over her chest, gesturing to give her warmth.

She was confused.

_You're not that cold are you?_

She shivered at that cold voice.

It was so familiar…

Yet so distant…

_You still haven't answered me…_

_Why are you shivering…_

She realised…

Too late though…

It was _him…_

_So finally you remember…_

_I'm honoured…_

The voice was deep and dark, definitely one of a mans.

Woven in between those features was curiosity and humour.

He was teasing her…

_You haven't completed your promise._

His arms still holding her, cradling her, forbidding her retreat.

She slowly tried to turn around, to see his forbidden face.

Seeing his face was breathtaking.

He was beautiful!

Yet she hated him…

He just smirked, putting his hand over her forehead, one of his arms still holding her, not letting her get away from his grasp.

She struggled against his hold, trying to break free, strangely unable to use her chakra or abnormal strength.

He closed his eyes, and he summoned his own chakra to send her to an unbreakable dream.

She collapsed.

He picked her up bridal style and placed her onto her bed, covering her with her blanket and duvet.

_Sweet dreams_

He smirked.

And he was gone.

-

-

Both of them,

Dead

Dead

Dead

Both dead…

And there he stood

Onyx eyes, dark hair

Red clouds cloaking him

Shielding him from the surrounding fire

But suddenly

She could move!

It wasn't a dream.

Tears falling down her cheeks, making a clean trail down her ash covered face.

Her emerald eyes, being overcome by her enlarging pupils.

_Fear me_

_Hate me_

_Despise me_

Those words that he said to her that day…

'_What do you mean by that? Why do you want me to hate you?'_

_Because I deserve it..._

'_What do you mean?'_

_I want you…_

'…'

…_to kill me…_

Her long tendrils of hair covering her face, hiding the pain and fear she showed ever so clearly on her porcelain, ash covered face.

…_And to help my brother…_

…_That is my request from you…_

…_Break this promise…_

…_And all your beloved people and those who are dear to you will all perish…_

…_This is just a sample of my power…_

…_I will kill them all…_

…_Leaving you with Sasuke…_

…_The guy you hate…_

…_But will be forced to love…_

…_Even if it is against your will…_

…_I don't care._

He disappeared.

No longer she had to hide,

No longer she had to hold back.

She screamed.

She screamed and cried, bringing out the tears that were forced back. Her parents body were burnt. They were **dead**.

Shortly after the Anbu came she collapsed out of exhaustion, mentally cursing herself inwardly for training so roughly before.

She woke up in a hospital, crying.

She laughed.

It was all a nightmare.

It was gone.

She sighed out of relief until she noticed.

Her hair was burnt.

It was real.

She refused to believe, wishing that she collapsed out of training, refusing to listen.

Refusing to believe that she had let him kill them,

That she failed because she was so weak.

And now she was bound to a promise,

A one sided promise.

But still a promise.

She will never be able to live freely again…

Because of that man…

And suddenly, from the age of 14…

She hated him…

_Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

Y_

ayness! First chapter over! Well techniquly the prolouge 


	2. Engagement

**Yayness! I have finally done the second chapter! Even though I did the first yesterday! Great... I have rewritten up to chapter 3 on Ethereal Reflections by the way just in case people are waiting for that.**

**Plz read and review :)

* * *

**

Engagement

**Chapter 2**

He knocked on her door. Waiting for her to wake up.

This was the day that proved most sorrowful.

This was the day that they all despised and hated.

_This was the day that he would propose…_

He wanted to propose today for the reason that they had to move on. The reason that she could think that her parents were watching over her.

He wanted to make this day more enjoyable for her.

He wanted to make her _happy_.

He wanted her as his wife.

For once the always calm and normal Neji, was well…

Nervous.

Well nervous isn't the most 'ideal' or 'accurate' way to put it.

More like…

Terrified, absolutely petrified and scared.

Yes.

Hyuuga Neji, captain of the Anbu and one of the most powerful and elite shinobi, let alone handsome, was terrified and nervous.

It's the apocalypse…

He was scared of being rejected…

He already knew that his love would accept, and would be overjoyed by him proposing.

But of course…

That little tiny miniature voice in his head told him otherwise.

And that is why he is scared.

Apparently no one had taught or told him how to think of the GOOD things.

He forgot during those moments as he waited outside the door that he was one of the most eligible men in Konoha, and was very handsome and strong.

Any woman would want to marry him.

But he didn't want just _any _woman.

He wanted _her._

_Haruno Sakura._

Sure they had been dating for quite a while, 13 months in fact, and it was just one month ago that he asked Hyuuga Hiashi, the master of the Hyuuga clan, if he could propose to her. He of course said yes, also saying that he had made a great choice. From then on he was extremely happy and overjoyed, and even Sakura noticed. But he hadn't told her yet. He had to wait for the correct opportunity to ask her. Hiashi had also noticed that she was not yet wearing an engagement ring. He asked Neji why, and he just said,

"I have the ring, but I have to wait for the right time to ask her. I don't want to rush her into anything."

Hiashi just nodded. Neji was being very strategic about this, and acting very calm.

But even without the byakugan he could tell through his façade.

He was panicking.

He was scared.

And he was afraid.

Sighing he could only hope that he actually tried to propose, before he had to intervene.

He just waited outside the door, clutching the velvet box that contained what could possibly be the key to his happiness.

He waited another 10 minutes.

He was getting worried.

After another 10 minutes he knocked again and called out her name.

After another 10 minutes he walked to a window and looked in. He couldn't see anything.

And then he sensed it.

A dangerous chakra.

It was deadly, and powerful.

Swiftly he used his byakugan and searched for Sakura entering her house using his spare keys. (**A/N Yes I know he has spare keys because he wanted them to enter her house if she was missing or in danger.)**

There he found her slumped on the floor, in a recovery condition.

She was unconscious, but she was still breathing.

Moaning, she endured another nightmare, on which all her friends and family were killed.

Neji picked her up bridal style, and walked upstairs to her bedroom.

He couldn't sense the chakra anymore.

They were safe.

It was obvious that she was under genjutsu. He softly and gently put his palm on her forehead, moving any lose locks of her bubblegum pink hair out of the way, then concentrating chakra to her forehead, removing the genjutsu.

She moaned in pain.

He just stared at her lovingly, not noticing he was still clutching the box, mesmerized with her gaze.

She slowly opened her eyes to see Neji's calm and handsome face.

'**GOD MY HEAD HURTS!' **Inner Sakura screamed.

'Ya don't say' She said, lamely attempting at sarcasm.

'**You can at least try to do better than that… You're putting us to shame by having such lame sarcasm you know!'**

'And you don't?'

'**DAMN YOU!'**

"Damn you too…" She growled under her breath. Unfortunately Neji heard that and Inner Sakura was just laughing her head off.

They just stared at each other, Sakura blushing and trying her best to think of a back up plan for that.

Humiliated…

'Great he'll probably think I'm a psycho if I told him the truth…'

'**What that there are two of you?'**

"What the hell do you think you idiot!?" She shouted out. She didn't realise until 5 seconds later that she had said that out loud and that her dear so beloved was staring at her strangely. She put her hands on her mouth before muttering 'Stupid freak' to herself. Inner Sakura was dieing... (Of laughter).

"Are you ok?" He said nervously, obviously freaked out by her sudden remarks and change of behaviour.

"Um yeah! Sorry I said that out by accident" She said, trying her best to smile. Unfortunately her eye was twitching. Neji just pretended to ignore that.

"Anyway what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Scared he might be asking why she had said those things.

"You were unconscious on the kitchen floor, trapped under genjutsu." Sakura sighed inwardly, thanking Neji for changing the subject. She would treat him later. (**A/N how the heck does she treat him…)**

"I don't know…"

"Oh ok then."

"Sorry I'm not much help." She said embarrassment over taking her, forming 2 VERY red lines over her cheeks.

"Don't worry. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"My head hurts a bit but otherwise I'm fine." She smiled another smile (**NO! YA DON'T SAY!) **

"Well that explains the weird remarks…"He said quietly, instantly regretting that he had said that for Sakura's eye was twitching like mad. (**DIE NEJI!) **Neji gulped. He knew what was coming…

Death was approaching…

Very fast…

'**SHANNARO! HOW DARE HE SAY THAT ABOUT US! HE MAY BE OUR BOYFRIEND BUT HE'LL BE OUR DEAD BOYFRIEND WHEN WE'RE DONE WITH HIM' **

"Dead…." She said under her breath, in an extremely dangerous and deadly low voice. Neji shuddered.

"5 seconds…"

Without thinking twice he ran away as fast as he could. Of course Sakura in a mood like this can run MUCH faster than the fastest thing in the world.

She was SCARY.

5 seconds were up and she got up and started to chase his trail. Soon she caught up with him and punched him in his back. He was punched at least a mile away and landed on his back. Sakura ran to him and placed her foot on his back, showing he had lost.

Poor Neji…

Well luckily for Neji this was the 'right' time to ask…

Sakura was sitting on his severed back (She was going to heal him anyway) when he struggled to get something out of his pocket. Sakura was light, it was just that it was his back…

But of course no girl was that evil so she got off of him and healed his back swiftly. This was her day off, so she could waste as much chakra as she wanted.

Neji got up and they were eye to eye.

He got out the velvet covered box and presented it to Sakura.

Sakura was curious.

'_Is that what I think it is..?_' She thought to herself as she looked at it in awe.

"Sakura…" He started.

"I love you so much."

'_I think he is going to…'_

"And all I want for us is to be happy… Together."

"Will you marry me? And make me happier?" He asked nervously, of course she could hear the shaking in his voice but it was all blanked out.

She screamed and jumped onto him and hugged him.

"OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU SILLY!"

But they didn't notice the dark figure that was watching them behind the towering trees.

* * *

Please review :)

YAY! SECOND CHAPTER DONE!

Any guesses on who the 'dark figure' is?


	3. Nightmares

**YAY! I FINALLY UPDATED! **

**Lol...**

**Anyway...**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Nightmares**

**Chapter 3**

Jealousy.

That word

That feeling

That _emotion_

Felt so distant.

Of course he hadn't felt it since about 3 years ago.

When he still lived in Konoha…

Of course, he was an avenger.

He couldn't stay.

They would only make him weak.

And so that led to him deserting his home village, making his home in the Village of Sound, with an S-ranked criminal as his sensei.

Back then he was friends with Uzimaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki of the kyubi. Of course he didn't know that he was the container for the demon. And all those nights worrying to himself that he was just weak to let such a 'dobe' be stronger than him. He even had to be helped by _her_. He was getting weaker by the minute. He had never expected for him to have such an unfair handicap. But even so, the cursed seal was his own handicap. Both of the cursed seal and the kyubi had its own side effect. The same side effect. With Orochimaru he trained his hardest, aware of the fact that Orochimaru would try to take his body, but was trained by him for almost 3 years. He knew he would try to.

But he had a plan.

On the very last day he came to Orochimaru's room while he was suffering from sickness. And murdered him mercilessly.

A giant white snake, its body made of miniature white snakes, was his true form.

The fool had actually tested on himself.

He killed him easily, his sharingan helping immensely.

Then later on he formed Team Hebi.

Suigetsu.

Karin

Juugo.

Himself.

What a joke!

Even though they were extremely powerful.

Even though they found Kisame.

They couldn't defeat them.

Instead they were caught by Naruto's and Shino's team.

He burned with rage when he saw them.

Only a pink haired kunoichi and the byakugan user were missing. They had been sent ahead to scout.

Naruto knew better to shout at him…

He just made a deal.

They would help capture Kisame and interrogate him to find Itachi, if he would return.

He would be able to kill Itachi in a mission that's been sent by the Hokage.

But he could not harm any leaf villagers.

He gritted his teeth.

He wanted to kill him.

He was an avenger…

He would do anything for power.

So he agreed…

He thought, 'If this doesn't work out then I can go anyway, and if I do have to go, the rest of the team can leave.'

But there was something else bothering him…

_His nightmares_.

Every night.

Every day.

He had the same nightmare.

It kept playing back like an old record tape.

Sometimes he would get hardly any sleep.

Sometimes he wouldn't get any sleep at all, trying to stay awake, just to evade the attacking dreams…

-

_She stood there._

_He back facing him._

_As if she didn't know he was there._

_But he was._

_He could only stare at her back, eyes widening when he noticed her familiar pale pink hair._

_He couldn't remember her name._

_He could only stare in awe, trying to remember her beautiful face._

_She was his dream._

_She couldn't get out of his head._

_The old record, playing her crying her eyes out._

_And when he hit her, when he said those words…_

_Her name blanked out._

_He moved towards her slowly, his arms reaching out to touch her shoulders._

_He wanted to see her face so badly._

_He wanted to remember her._

_He placed his cold hands on her warm, soft skin._

_Gasping out of the contact, the frozen statue finally moved._

_She turned around, looking at his face with her glowing green eyes._

_Those familiar green eyes…_

_Why couldn't he remember?_

_Those eyes that widened so much, filled with pure happiness stared at his black onyx eyes._

_After moments that felt like years, she smiled._

'_Sasuke-kun…_

_You're home…'_

_She smiled, bringing one of her warm arms to his face, caressing his cheek like his mother once did._

_He actually smiled, for once he felt like he belonged._

_He shifted one of his arms of her shoulder, and brought it to her chin, holding her in place so he could kiss her._

_Their lips met painfully, he closed his eyes as he felt himself succumb to her strawberry tasting lips. She tasted good. He wanted more._

_Until…_

_Until…_

_Until…_

_She stabbed him in the heart._

_He instantly pulled back, his hand pulling out the kunai that was imbedded in his heart. But he couldn't feel pain._

'_See Sasuke-kun…_

_It can't hurt can it?'_

_He just stared at her painfully, his face unable to mask his sorrow and betrayal._

'_Since you don't have a heart to stab.'_

_She backed away from him, inch by inch she walked out of his reach. _

_She was gone._

_Gone…_

_Gone…_

_Gone…_

_He was his 8 year old self._

_Crying like he had on the day that his brother betrayed him._

-

Ever since the first night at sound, he had those dreams.

Until recently.

He had a worse one.

-

_He scowled at the sight, not of which 'her' but of her 'and him'._

_They were sitting together in a grass meadow, laughing together, and holding each other._

_He could only watch them, Not being able to move, speak or anything._

_He could only watch the horrifying sight._

_They kissed._

_He watched as their lips melted against each other, moving together in a liquid movement._

_His insides churned._

_He watched as his clans natural enemy, a Hyuuga, kiss her._

_His most important possession in the world._

_But most of all…_

_What hurt him the most…_

_Was that he wished he was that man._

_When the mans hand went up her shirt, his eyes widened more, blood was coming out of his fists, blood came raining down on them._

_The two images disappeared._

_And instead a man shielded by crimson clouds appeared in front of him._

'_Why are you here…?'_

_The man had black bangs, and long hair which was tied up in a neat ponytail._

_He smirked._

'_I thought I'd do you a favour'_

'_Favour!? What the hell could you possibly help me with!?'_

_He smirked even more, angering his sibling to no end._

'_You don't know, but that image was actually real...'_

_The younger Uchiha kept his mouth shut, listening against his will._

'_Go back to Konoha within a week. Things will start to get better' _

_And before the he could send out a nasty remark he woke up._

_-_

A part of him prayed that Kisame would be able to kill the leaf villagers.

A part of him prayed that Kisame would lose.

And he did…

Kisame was captured.

A promise that tied his fate.

What bullshit.

He was heavily guarded when he walked to Konoha, he argued with Naruto that his team should be set free.

In the end they were, Naruto was useless at arguing.

As long as he came back.

When he came back he was interrogated by the Hokage, and his punishment was that he had no missions for 3 years (Except for the one killing Itachi).

To his surprise Sakura was in the Hokage's office, and looked exactly like the woman in his dreams.

_He still couldn't remember…_

Luckily he was reminded by an ear deafening scream of "SAKURA-CHAN!"

The blonde just got a nod.

How he wanted to hold her, embrace her, feel her at that moment.

Until Sakura realised that he was there.

She just stared at him.

He noted the gold ring on her finger.

She then walked over to him.

And at that moment a brown haired man came in.

_Wearing the exact same ring as Sakura…_

_The exact same man who was in his dream…_

And at that moment…

She slapped him.

Then she turned at smiled at the man who just entered, who was glaring at the Uchiha, smirking at the red mark on his cheek.

'Neji-kun. Thank you for being so patient. Lets go see your future kaa-san and tou-san in laws!' She said, smiling as she took him by the hand and leading him out.

Naruto just stared at the red mark she had given the Uchiha.

EVERYONE was staring at the red mark she had given the Uchiha.

There was also red marks on his cheeks, including the place where she didn't slap him.

'You will die Hyuuga' was the only thing that was on his mind.

* * *

**Lol! **

**Plz read and review! **


End file.
